officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Elimination Chamber (2013)
Elimination Chamber (2013) (also known as No Escape (2013) in Germany) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on February 17, 2013, at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. The pay-per-view was the fourth annual Elimination Chamber event chronology. Eight matches, including the pre-show, took place at the event. In the Elimination Chamber match main event for the #1 contender of World Heavyweight Championship, Jack Swagger defeating against Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Kane and Mark Henry, including Kaitlyn defeating Tamina Snuka to retain the Divas' Champion and The Rock defeating CM Punk to retain the WWE Championship. The event received 213,000 pay-per-view buys, up from 178,000 buys the previous year's event received. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Elimination Chamber featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted eventspre-determined by the hosting promotion, WWE. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. CM Punk began to feud with The Rock after Punk defeated Ryback in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Championship with the interference of The Shield. Rock defeated Punk for the title at the Royal Rumble, after The Rock requested a restart of the match when Mr. McMahon was about strip the title from Punk when the lights went out and Rock was laid out on the announce table. The following night, Punk invoked his rematch clause for the title, and on the February 11 episode of Raw, his manager Paul Heyman successfully negotiated whereby if Rock loses by countout or disqualification, Punk would be awarded the title. Big Show would begin to feud with Alberto Del Rio after humiliating Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, sarcastically picking him to fight Show for the World Heavyweight Championship during "Champion's Choice Night" on the New Year's Eve 2012 episode of Raw, leading to a disqualification win for Big Show after Del Rio interfered. On the January 11, 2013, episode of SmackDown, Del Rio defeated Show in a Last Man Standing match for the championship. Three days later on Raw, Show announced that he would invoke his rematch clause at the pay-per-view. The week after, he made the match a Last Man Standing Match. Del Rio retained the title after Royal Rumble when Rodriguez duct taped Show's legs to the bottom rope, preventing him from standing up. After continuing attacks against each other, both agreed to another title match at Elimination Chamber. After John Cena announced that he will face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania 29, SmackDown general manager Booker T made an Elimination Chamber match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship with only six entrants allowed to participate by winning qualifying matches issued by Booker T and Teddy Long. Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett to qualify and Daniel Bryan defeated Rey Mysterio to qualify also. Kane and Jack Swagger defeated Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder respectively to earn qualification. With Mark Henry and Chris Jericho making recent returns to the WWE, both demanded a spot in the Chamber. Both defeated men who had already qualified for the Elimination Chamber match; Henry defeated Orton and Jericho defeated Bryan. Aftermath The next night on Raw, The Rock revealed a new design for the WWE Championship title. Cena became the number one contender for the title and was about to make his way down to the ring to confront Rock until he was attacked by CM Punk who felt he was still the number one contender. Cena and Punk had a match to determine the number one contender in which Cena came out victorious. Cena defeated Rock to capture the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 29. After failing his chances of winning back the WWE Championship, CM Punk set his sights on The Undertaker with the sole intention at wanting to end his undefeated WrestleMania Streak. Punk defeated Randy Orton, Big Show and Sheamus on the Old School Raw special on March 4 to earn his right to face The Undertaker at WrestleMania 29, however, he failed to end The Streak at the event after Undertaker defeated him to extend his undefeated Streak to 21-0. Punk would later become the final victim of The Streak as it would end after Undertaker was defeated by Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania XXX. At WrestleMania 29, Alberto Del Rio defeated Jack Swagger to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. The next day on Raw, Dolph Ziggler cashed in his Money In the Bank briefcase on an injured Del Rio, and defeated Del Rio to capture the World Heavyweight Championship. Layla began turning villainous on the March 8 edition of SmackDown, when she cost Kaitlyn a non-title match against Tamina. The angle was rumored to lead to Kaitlyn defending the Divas Championship against the evil Layla at WrestleMania 29, but it was dropped a week later. The following night on Raw, The Miz defeated Antonio Cesaro in a non-title No Disqualification match via submission to earn another shot at the United States Championship. The title rematch took place the following week on SmackDown in a Two-out-of-Three Falls match, where Miz failed again to capture the title from Cesaro. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Elimination Chamber Category:Elimination Chamber Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2013 Pay-Per-View Events